Little Star and Big Star
by xSakura-Blossomsx
Summary: Lanie Anderson is Blaine Anderson's sister. When she transfer from Dalton to Mckinley she is introduced to a new world. But, when she auditions for Glee things heat up. Is she Rachel Berry's rival in stardom? Who will catch Lanies eye? Will it be Mike or Sam? (Rated T for Santana I do not own Glee just Lanie.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Where words fail music speaks." -Hans Christian Andersen_

Chapter One- New Girl

It wasn't fair for seventeen year old Lanie Anderson, all because her brother transferred to William McKinley High School her parent's were making her do the exact same thing. So, that's where she was today in the office of Principal Figgins.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school if you want there are clubs and after school activities you can sign up for." Figgins told her handing her the two pieces of paper. Afterward she walked out of the office and down the halls of McKinley High. It was a typical public school kids getting bullied, jocks hanging with each other but the one person that stood out most was a lady with short blonde hair wearing a coaching outfit.

"What are you looking at?" She asked her and kocked her books out of Lanie's hand. Lanie stared after the woman after she picked up her belongings. She remembered her brother telling her about a woman who was cruel to students.

"So that's Sue Sylvester i'll remember to stay away from her." She said quietly to herself as she made her way to Spanish her first class of the day. She handed her schedule to the teacher as he gave her a look of concern.

"Your Blaine's sister aren't you?" He asked as she nodded "Well Lanie welcome to McKinley." He welcomed her and she took back her schedule and took a seat in the back of the class room.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go by slowly but eventually lunch time came around, as she made her way outside to the courtyard Blaine and his group of friends appeared before her "Lanie I like you to meet everyone." He began and started to introduce each person one by one.<p>

Mercedes seemed like the type of girl she could probably get along with the same with Tina and Quinn to, Rachel Santana and the other blonde cheerleader maybe not so much. As for the guys she could see herself getting along well with her brothers boyfriend Kurt and his step brother Finn and Arty to. Sam on the other hand she couldn't quite explain the attraction she felt for him, whether it was annoyance from his pretty boy posture or that he was actually sort of cute. As for Mike she found him attractive.

Soon enough she had her group of friends and Mercedes along with Kurt convinced her to audition for Glee club after school today.

The rest of her afternoon she was thinking of a song to sing. A song that would describe her and who she was, so many ran through her head and finally she decided on the perfect one.

She began to practice by listening to the lyrics on her ipod during her free period and even heading into the auditorium after school before Glee club came in. When it was time and everybody shuffled into their seats she walked to Mr. Shue.

"Lanie what are you doing here are you looking for Blaine?" He asked her but she shook her head and smiled.

"No I would like to audition for Glee." She replied truthfully. When he asked if she had a song prepared she nodded and he took his seat in front of the stage as she walked up to it and the music began to play.

_"To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

_I'm thinking about_

_Letting it out _

_I wanna give in_

_I wanna go out_

_Been looking around_

_I finally found _

_The rythm of love_

_The feeling of sound_

_It's making a change_

_The feeling is strange_

_It's coming right back_

_Right back in my range_

_Not worried about anything else_

_I'm waking up_

_To the beat of my_

_Tothe beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting into her performance her brother and even Rachel. She could feel the music soaring through her body as the beat continued on in her soul. When she was finished everyone cheered. She descended from down the stage as Blaine walked up and hugged her.<p>

"That was amazing!" He complimented causing her to blush in response. Even Mercedes and Kurt gave her compliments. Though Rachel was cheering for her as she auditioned she could feel the look of her cold stare shooting daggers into her back.

"Lanie welcome to the Glee club." Mr. Shue finally announced. Even though she smiled she had the funniest feeling that she wasn't welcomed by Rachel Berry the star of the Glee club. That ended her day at school after her very first Glee rehearsal.

* * *

><p>On the drive home Blaine could feel the tension radiating off of his sister "You ok?" He asked as she exhaled and let it out..<p>

"What's Rachel Berry's problem she was cheering during the performance but after she was glaring at me like I just stepped into her territory? !" She yelled taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down Blaine only laughed at her.

"She's like that when a new threat comes in." He said which confused her.

"Threat?" Lanie asked as Blaine nodded "Lanie you have serious talent not only at singing but at ballet and the violin your also a good actress but Rachel wants to be a star and with you posing as a threat your most likely considered a rival for a solo at sectionals." He explained. A rival? To the talented Rachel Berry?

She sighed as they pulled into their driveway. She had gotten into an unwanted problem. A useless accusation and a hell of a mess to deal with.

She suddenly hated Rachel Berry

_"Work until your idols become your rival. " -Unknown _

**A/N: So my new Glee story I lost interest in my old one but I hope you all like this one! :D**

_Lanie Andersen-Portrayed by Lucy Hale_

**_Song Used: "To the beat of my heart. " By Hillary Duff._**

**_-Sakura_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two- Rachel vs Lanie_

The second day of school was better thsn the first day for Lanie and now she was attending her second Glee rehearsal. Maybe today would be a tad bit better than yesterday at least Rachel wasn't glaring daggers at her until Mr. Shue wrote the word on the board.

**BATTLES**

"Can anyone tell me what this word means? Yes Finn." Mr. Shue began as Finn started talking "Battles mean war right?" Finn asked.

Mr. Shue seeme to agree with Finn's answer but added more "That's the main thing but you can battle for love freedom anything anyone have a song they'd like to perform?" He asked and Rachel walked forward.

"I do Mr. Shue oh and Lanie I like you to perform with me." Everyone stared at Lanie but she only sighed and walked forward as the music began and Rachel went first.

_(Rachel)_

_"Someday i'll let you in_

_Treat you right _

_Drive you outta your mind."_

_(Lanie)_

_"You've never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind."_

_(Both)_

_"Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape yeah boy_

_Let's get it started_

_Give it up you can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame youd don't up a fight_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_

_Its the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up."_

_(Both)_

_"Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer _

_Come a little closer_

_Baby baby."_

_(Rachel)_

_"So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind."_

_(Lanie)_

_"You better believe that im here to stay_

_Cause your the shade and im the sunshine_

_Oh..."_

* * *

><p>The performance was intense, afterwards the room was silent for a moment until the clapping and cheering began but Lanie and Rachel stood there glaring at each other.<p>

"That's what i'm talking about great performance girls!" Mr. Shue complemented the two as each shot him a innocent smile and took their seats.

Blanie turned to stare at his sister "You ok?" He asked as she took a few deep breaths and nodded. He was still worried her second day here and already she was in a battle she didn't ask for.

"Mr. Shue?" Lanie said raising her hand as he turned to her "I have ballet practice my mom won't like it if I miss it so could I be excused early?" She asked him.

"Go ahead Lanie." Mr. Shue said as Lanie left the choir room. Not wanting to head onto the dance shool just yet she went inside the auditorium. It was quiet and empty as she walked onto the stage.

She didn't know what Rachel's problem was with her. Was it because she to was talented? Of course she knew that was the answer but she still felt like it was useless for Rachel to be jealous of her.

Rachel didn't have a mother who was strict on her or a dad who wanted her to be something she didn't want to be. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. When she glanced up Sam Evans was standing in the aisle. Quickly, she wiped her tears away.

"I thought you had ballet class." Sam asked her but she stood and started walking down the stage until he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked getting annoyed by the pretty boy.

"Just ignore Rachel alright your new but she'll warm up to you." Sam told her as she glanced at him in shock. Was she that esay to read? Sighing, she smiled at him.

"Thanks Sam anyways I better get going could you not tell Blaine about this?" She asked as he let her arm go.

"Promise." Sam replied and she walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Once inside her car she turned on her radio and thought about what Sam had said. He was right she wouldn't stress over Rachel Berry and the jealousy that the star of Glee had for her.<p>

As she arrived to the ballet studio she was greeted by her dance instructor Adelaide who welcomed her with a warm smile.

Than she began her dance and a song that described how she felt came to her mind. She requested her ballet teacher to play it as she began to move gracefully to the music.

She felt more relaxed which she always did after dancing or playing her viplin. Class ended early as Adelaide came up to her.

"Lanie your dancing more beautifully than before anything on your mind?" Adelaide asked as Lanie only shook her head and smiled.

"Just a little competition but i'll be fine." Lanie explained as she heaed out the door. She thought over the incident with Rachel and the Glee club's assignment on battles.

"Rachel Berry let the battle begin ." She declared as she turned on the engine to her car and once again drove on the now darkened street.

She was ready for what Miss Berry had installed for her.

_"Be prepared to battle for a dream that's worth _

_dreaming."_

**Song Used "Give it up." by Elizabeth Gilles and Arians Grande.**

**Adelaide is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale.**

**What did you guys think of Rachel and Lanie?**

**Would you like another performance with them?**

**-Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Where there's a will, There's a way_

Arriving to school early Lanie headed to the auditorium to practice her dance recital for ballet. She had gotten the lead role of Swan Lake her favorite ballet ever since she was a little girl. As she changed into her clothes she turned on the radio and began to move to the music. The recital was in two weeks but they have been practicing for a month now and she could never get that move right.

"Your a good dancer Lanie." She stopped when she heard a voice and looked to see Mike Chang standing there. What is it about people sneaking up on her every time she went alone to the auditorium.?

"Thank you." She replied as he headed towards her. Once he appeared right in front of her she froze.

"I may not know much about ballet but I do know a thing or two about dancing maybe I could help you." Mike suggested to her. Lanie blinked several times, she knew Mike was a good dancer she heard that from Blaine maybe it would be good to have him help her.

"Sure that would be great just meet me here after school before Glee club okay." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off.

Mike laughed to himself as he followed her out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The entire day Lanie was nervous, she kept replaying the song she chose in her head the entire day. Finally three o'clock hit and she headed to the girls bathroom to change into her dancing clothes. When she was done she went straight to the auditorium where Mike waited.<p>

"Hi." She greeted a simple small greeting. He nodded in return as she made her way up the stage.

"Hope you don't mind I have a song that I chose that could probably help me with my role." She said as she attached the sheet music to piano player.

"That's fine." Mike responded as the music began playing and she stretched out her hand.

_(Lanie)_

_"Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Mike:Won't you promsie me?_

_That we'll never forget")_

_We'll keep dancing _

_(Mike: To keep dancing.")_

_Wherever we go next."_

_(Both)_

_"It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one a million, the chances of feeling _

_The way that we do, and with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance _

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_(Mike) _

_"Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn_

_Will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall _

_You know i'll catch you_

_Through it all."_

_(Both)_

_"And you can't keep us apart_

_(Lanie: "Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart.")_

_"Cause my heart is wherever you are."_

* * *

><p>Th music continued on and when it stopped both Mike and Lanie were out of breath. She stared into Mike's eyes and quickly looked away.<p>

"Thank you we should go." She stuttered as he agreed. Both made their way to the choir room after they changed back into normal clothes.

"Sorry were late." Lanie apologized as she took her seat by Mercedes and Kurt while Mike sat by the boys. Mr. Shue wasn't mad at them for being late and he began the lesson by writing the word of this week's lesson.

**Romance**

"Can anyone tell me the meaning of this word?" He asked and Rachel's hand shot up.

"Romance means love or marriage." She responded happily while glancing at Finn. Lanie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Yes, this week's assignment I want you guys to sing a love song with a partner." He explained. Lanie's eyes widened. Duets? Blaine never told her this!

She glanced at Blaine with a death glare who only smiled innocently at her. Her brother was gonna pay. Mr. Shue started out singing a song for us. Everyone watched but she sanked back into her chair. The dance practice with Mike was still making her heart beat extremely fast.

She peeked over at Mike who was watching Mr. Shue as well. When two people dance isn't also considered romantic? She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest hoping it'll make her heart stop beating so fast.

She closed her eyes and wished she was home in her bed

_"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to past_

_It's learning to_

_Dance In The Rain." Unknown._

**_Song used_**

**_"Can I have this dance?"_**

**_From High School Musical 3_**

**A/N: Getting a little bit steamy here isn't it? **

**Who do you think Lanie will choose to sing her duet with?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- I Can Feel You Breathe

A few days had passed since her dance rehearsal with Mike in the auditorium, she was avoiding him now well besides Glee she couldn't avoid him there but she made sure she wouldn't end up alone with him.

Something struck her like lightning that day and she still had yet to choose a duet partner for Friday's assignment. Her brother chose Kurt so he was out of the options and Rachel had Finn, Tina was singing with Artie, Santana was singing with Brittany and Puck was singing with Quinn so the only other options left were Mercedes, Sam, and Mike.

A small sigh escaped her lips maybe she could ask Sam before Mercedes got to him. Luckily Sam was at his locker.

"Hey Sam!" Lanie called out as Sam looked in her direction.

"What's up?" He asked her as she smiled softly. She grew nervous as well since Sam knew her real troubles but he was her only option left.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my singing partner on Friday for the assignment this week?" She asked him as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure i'm up for it let's meet at Bread Sticks to discuss the song we wanna sing." He suggested just as the bell rung. Lanie sighed in relief.

"See ya there." She replied cheerfully as she turned around to head to Gym but bumped into the one person she was avoiding.

Mike Chang.

"Hey Lanie." He greeted her casually as her heart started beating a little to fast. Not saying anything she went around him and rushed to class.

Both boys stared after her.

"That was weird." Sam said as Mike agreed with him.

"So you found a partner yet?" Sam asked "Mercedes just asked me so I agreed what about you?" Mike replied.

"I'm gonna sing with Lanie." He answered as the warning bell rang and the two walked off.

* * *

><p>Finally the day had came, the first up to go was Finn and Rachel, they had sung a song that Lanie never heard of before but, Rachel always chose the weird ones. Next up was Quinn and Puck they sung stero heart.<p>

Shockingly Mercedes and Mike sang a popular Tina Fey song. And so forth everyone took their turns.

Finally, it was Sam and Lanie's turn to sing the song they've been practicing all week long.

"Alright Sam, Lanie your up." Mr. Shue announced as the two walked up front

_(Sam)_

_"Dancing in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Taking your heart_

_And holding it tight_

_Emotional touch_

_Touching my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doing _

_All over again."_

_(Lanie)_

_"Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I've just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go."_

_(Both)_

_"It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder about the spell i'm under_

_It's your love."_

* * *

><p>The song kept on playing as the two were singing. Everyone clapped along and even joined in. When the song ended everyone applauded them.<p>

"Lanie, Sam that was awesome everyone did a great job today. But, you two stay after I wanna talk to you both." Mr. Shue said as Glee ended for the day an everyone fled the room except Lanie and Sam.

"What's up Mr. Shue?" Sam asked as Lanie slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I want to know if you guys wanna sing that song as our opening for sectionals this year?" He asked them. Lanie's eyes widened surprised. She was sure he would've asked Finn and Rachel to do it not her and Sam.

"I'm up for it." Sam replied as both turned the attention to her.

She looked back and forth between the two and smiled "Sure we'll do it Mr. Shue." She replied.

"Great do you think you two can practice on it and i'll add it to the set list." Mr. Shue suggested as Sam and Lanie agreed.

* * *

><p>Once the two left the choir room Sam turned to Lanie "So when do you wanna start rehearsing?" He asked as she thought for a few minutes.<p>

"Come to my house tomorrow you can ride with Blaine and I." Lanie offered as Sam grinned.

"See ya tomorrow than." Sam replied as the two went their separate ways.

Just as Lanie was about to leave the school Rachel stepped in her way "Tell me you did not just agree to be the opening act for sectionals?" She asked her this made Lanie smirk

"Miss Berry I did and there's nothing you can do about it you don't scare me anymore." Lanie announced walking away from the star of Glee club.

**A/N: And here is Chapter Four!**

**Sam and Lanie are the opening act for sectionals :D**

**Rachel i jealous that Lanie got the spot instead of her.**

**Song used "It's your Love." By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**

**I own nothing but Lanie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- In a moment everything can change

Finally, the romance assignment was over but Sam and Lanie still managed to practice their song for Sectionals that was happening in a few weeks. She still couldn't believe that Mr. Shue picked her and Sam over Finn and Rachel the perfect couple as she liked to put it anyways.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the stairs from her bed room ready to go start her day McKinley High but, as she tried to make her way to the door her parents stopped her

"Lanie we need to tell you something." Her mother started out as she stared at the two of them with a confused expression.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." Trista Anderson announced. Lanie was furious she knew they had been arguing lately but normally they would always make up straight afterwards.

She didn't respond to them she just stood there frozen in shock.

"Lanie?" Her father said but she shoved passed them out the door ignoring the shouting of her parents calling after her.

She went to her usual spot she went to when she was upset and she didn't care if she skipped school or ended up going late because of this news. Surely her brother would understand if he even knew.

"_I'll always remember _

_Those late afternoons _

_It lasted forever _

_And ended to soon, yeah_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry._

_It was late in September _

_And i've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized _

_ That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry.."_

* * *

><p>That song played at her parents wedding, it was her mother's favorite which suddenly struck an idea. Quickly, she drove to school and instead of checking in at the front office she asked Mr. Shue to have a Glee club meeting.<p>

In the choir room everyone waited to hesr what Lanie had to say.

"I know your wondering why I asked Mr. Shue to gather everyone and Rachel don't start with your diva stuff today because I asked for a meeting anyways Blaine most likely already knows what i'm about to say pur parents are wanting to get a divorce but, to stop them I thought that the Glee club could do a mock wedding of their original one I know the song to sing already and with mine and Mike's dance skills along with Brittanys help we can pull this off what do you say, will you help us?"

Lanie asked taking a deep breath after rushing everything out. Everyone was silent as Blaine walked to his sister

"I'm in." He said a Lanie hugged him tightly than let go

"If it involves dancing to i'm in." Mike also commented as he copied Blaine and hugged her which caused Lanies cheeks to flush red and she steppd back.

"What the hell we'll do it." Puck announced. Soon enough everyone gathered aaround Blaine and Lanie. Rachel even smiled at her a real smile and not some fake smile that she usually gave her.

"Tell us what to do Lanie." Mr. Shue said. Suddenly, Lanie's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you everyone." She commented and they did a group hug.

Love can overcome hate Quote by me :)

**A/N: Song used "Cry" By Mandy Moore, So Lanie's parents are divorcing but she has a way to stop it. **

**Leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! It's not the wedding planning just yet this is a moment where Lanie finally realizes who she wants.**

_Chapter Six- Broken Wing_

Thanks to the Glee club helping Lanie and Blaine they were able to plan the mock wedding for their parents of their original and even had a guest list sorted out. But, that wasn't what was bothering Lanie, what wss bothering her is she had been getting closer to both Mike and Sam who have been helping her a lot.

"You ok?" Blaine asked as the siblings wereworking on the sings for the wedding of their parents. Lanie sighed and set the marker down on the red paper she had been writing on and leaned back against the table with her arms folded over her chest.

"Mike and Sam have been on my mind lately." She admitted as Blaine copied what his sister did.

"So tell me about it." He said and she sighed.

"They're both good guys ya know it's just don't know I'm drawn to both of them, Sam is sweet and funny Mike is charming and unique but I just don't know Blaine I don't wanna hurt them." Lanie finally explained what had been bothering her this whole time. She glanced at her brother to find him in a thinking position.

"Well let your heart guide you." He responded and left Lanie alone to think for herself.

* * *

><p>Her brother was right, if she didn't think about this now she was never going to. So she thought as hard as she could.<p>

Finally, she had made her decision but she was going to have to talk to him first before she told anyone about this.

_(Lanie)_

_"She loved him like he was the last man on Earth _

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little than take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry _

_Your crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said, only angels know how to fly_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings, she keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing, she carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly._

* * *

><p>A smile found its way to her lips as she ran past Blaine towards her car, she got in and sped off. Blaine watched as his sister left the driveway and smirked knowing she made her choice..<p>

As Lanie pulled into the driveway of his house her heart started skipping faster and her hands began to shake. Slowly she made her way up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened he greeted her "Lanie?" He said as Lanie smiled nervously

"I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun... haha Cliffhanger don't you hate those? xD Who do you think Lanie chose? Sorry its short :)**


End file.
